My One and Only Commander
by Baserdc
Summary: After the Yokohoma tragedy, Cardinal George waits for his best friend to return. Rated M for Mature. OC is Cardinal George since his name is not in the Character tab.


**Hey guys, this is both my very first fanfic and Mahouka fanfic in my entire life, so for the obvious, criticism is allowed.**

 **So the fanfic I made here is a Yaoi fanfic (Obvious) between Masaki and Cardinal George since I haven't seen a single story between these guys, so I decided to make one.**

 **Oh, and in the very near future (Hopefully), I'm going to make a few others like Kei and Kanon, Erika and Leo, Mizuki and Mikihiko. Very rare pairings to be written in the website, ain't it?**

 **This takes place after the Yokohoma Disturbance, so enjoy.**

 **P.S – This is Rated M, so I suggest that you guys better leave or your eyes will (or might) get soiled with this…..fanfic that I have made.**

 **P.P.S – I'm not good with naming titles.**

 **P.P.P.S – I do not own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei (Obviously).**

 **P.P.P.P.S – I'm also not good in giving out personalities of characters, so bear with me (If you like).**

 **P.P.P.P.P.S (This is the last one) – I'm a guy.**

 **10:55pm**

 **Ichijou Residence**

 **November 4, 2095**

 **4 days since the incident…**

"It's been 4 days since the Great Asian Alliance invaded Yokohoma, killing over 200 people and injuring more than a thousand. There were also several reports from the Ten Master Clans and Hundred Families that the Asian Alliance main priority was the Yokohoma International Convention Center for the documents and materials of the Thesis Competition, a competition held annually between the nine National Magic University Affiliated High Schools. The damages caused by the Alliance are estimated to be over 1 billion due to their reckless destruction on the docks and the debris at the Pacific Ocean. The Ten Master Clans will be issuing a meeting with the Hundred Families to bolster their defences in the country while—" The report was cut off when the TV turned off.

4 days. 4 freaking days since 'Scorched Halloween' happened, a tragedy for both the army of the Great Asian Alliance and the people of Japan. Friends, loved ones, their lives were taken, but they did not die in vain for they still live in the hearts of others.

However, for Shinkurou Kichijouji, better yet known as 'Cardinal George', he's been watching TV for at least 30 minutes in the living room consisting a white painted wall, a flat screen TV hanging on the wall in front with a black comfy couch to the left to which he's sitting on, another couch in front of him, a glass door behind him that takes him to the balcony to watch the view, a kitchen to his right, and a door just beside the kitchen. The clothing that he's wearing is a pair of black shorts, a green shirt, and a pair of white house shoes.

"M-Masaki…..please return safely…." He said to himself in depression and looks down at the floor in depression. Not only that it's been 4 days since the incident, but also 4 days since he hasn't seen Masaki and remembers his time in the evacuation center, to which he spend in that area for 3 days.

During the first day, he walked around the evacuation center the Ichijou family put up, mostly consisting Third High students of various classes to look for Masaki, he asked the guards, the students, and even the mother, but to no avail, they all responded with a 'no'.

The second day got a little more worse, not only did he tried to look for him again, but he attempted to leave the evacuation center in order to search for his best friend, but unfortunately, he got caught and was forced to stay for the rest of the day.

The final day got even worse than the second, while the Third High students and the refugees were having lunch time, a few students noticed that George hasn't spoken to anybody since his attempted escape, believing that the Crimson Prince is dead, a few students tried to approach George, but got no response from him. At five in the afternoon, all students were taken home by helicopter, their parents, or their driver while the rest of the refugees remained in the center.

Meanwhile in the present, George stood up and walked around the couches in circles, waiting for his best friend to arrive. However, he stopped when he remembered something in his mind.

 **Flashback**

 **Between 5:00pm to 6:00pm**

 **Yokohoma City**

 **Unknown parking lot**

 **During Scorched Halloween**

 _"Masaki, hurry! The bus is leaving now," He said to Masaki as he looks at one of the bus drivers raising his arm._

 _"I'm going to head on to the Kanto Branch of the Magic Association," Masaki replied with his head on the ground, showing no emotion and giving George a shocked expression._

 _"That would be insane!" George stared at his friend in shock and sadness. "And besides, why would you do that?"_

 _"There's no way that the magicians at the association are just standing by in this situation. I'm sure that they've mustered up a volunteer army, so I'm going to join up."_

 _"That's no reason to….!" He persuaded before Masaki looked up to his best friend with a smile._

 _"Because I'm an Ichijou, after all," Hearing this, George felt his heart break in two as he stares at him in sadness, trying to fight back the tears that might flow out of his eyes._

 _"Masaki…is it bothering you, by any chance? It's not like anyone meant any harm…"_

 _"That kind of thing doesn't bother me at all," Masaki looked at the 'battlefield' in front of him containing nothing, but the blood and corpses of his enemies. "When I stepped onto my first battlefield, I nearly threw up myself. Although, I didn't actually throw up in the end."_

 _The duo remained silent for a few seconds before Masaki moved his body and placed his hand on George's right shoulder._

 _"It's the Ten Master Clan's responsibility to protect this country," He said. "I can't just ignore that and run off. Not as the eldest Ichijou son." Then in a sudden brief, Masaki turned around the started walking away from both his best friend and the buses containing the students._

 _"Then I'm coming with you! I'm your strategist, Masaki! If you're going, then so am I!" George said in despair, trying to hold back the tears again, making his friend to stop walking._

 _"George, I want you to lead the others to safety," Masaki replied. "If you don't go with them, I'll be too worried about their escape, and I won't be able to focus."_

 _"All right, Masaki. You can count on me to make sure everyone escapes. So...you come back safely too, Masaki," George replied in agreement with hints of despair from the tone before Masaki turned his head again and started walking, raising an arm signalling a good luck.. As he watches his best friend walk, George places his right hand on his chest. "Because you're my one and only commander."_

 _As Masaki walked away, George felt tears come down from his eyes, but as he tries to wipe it off, he felt his knees stop moving and kneeled at the ground._

 _"Please…..come back safe….." He tearfully said and looks down on the ground as tears of despair falls of his eyes and splash at the ground._

 **Present day**

 **10:58pm**

 **Ichijou Residence**

He remembered. He remembered that day where his best friend left to join a volunteer army while he had to lead the others to safety. Not only did it break his heart in two, but this gave him a breakdown. Tears streaming down his eyes like a waterfall in depression silently, making sniffs and heavy breathing as he feels his best friend, the teenager who saved his life when he was 13 years old, was dead.

He looks down in despair, he heard a door creek in front of him. Could it be him? Is it just a thought? Is it a prank? George looked at the door sadly as he wipes the tears from his eyes. What he saw? It made his heart break again, but changed his emotion from sadness to joy and happiness. Stepping inside is a teenager taller than him with light brown hair, bright white skin, and beautiful teal eyes good enough to attract a few women. His clothing he is currently wearing is a Third High uniform from top to bottom with an emblem at his shoulder. He broke down once again in joy.

"M-Masaki…" George said happily before running towards him and hugging him tightly as more tears trickle down his eyes. "I…I thought I lost you…"

"I thought I lost you as well, it's good to see you safe and sound," Masaki replied happily and hugged his friend back and buried his friend's face to his chest.

"What happened between you and the Ten Master Clans? Is everything going to be alright?" George asked with anxiousness.

"Everything is going to be alright, George," He responded with optimism. "How was the evacuation?"

"It went well, one of us got injured, but he's doing alright," George looked down in sadness. Everybody was alright, but what he was most concerned about is Masaki's family. "How's your sisters and mother? Are they alright?"

"They're alright. I'm glad that they didn't come with me to Yokohama, otherwise I wouldn't concentrate very well if they did," Masaki started walking and sat down at one of the couches with George on the other couch.

"Are they with you?"

"Nope, the both of them are with my mother because they wanted to visit my father to make sure he's fine since all the calls to Yokohoma were cut off. I also got a call when I was on the way here though, they told me that my father will be staying in a hotel for the night and my sisters and mother are now on their way here and will arrive at 12 o'clock, so we have an hour until they get here," Masaki looked down and turned his head up to his friend. "It's good that it's just the both of us."

"What do you mean, Masaki?" George asked with curiosity.

"It's just….." Masaki looked down once again. He felt his cheeks burning and flushing red and his stomach tickled him like a dozen butterflies inside him. _"You can do it, Masaki. After my loss to Tatsuya Shiba, I cannot love Miyuki ever again."_

"What's wrong?" Cardinal George stood up from the couch and sat down beside him and placed a hand on Masaki's shoulder. He would let go when the Crimson Prince leaned at the couch and looked at his best friend's attractive red eyes.

"Close your eyes," Masaki said in a soft, quiet tone. This was unusual for George to see his best friend like this. What is going on with him? The Crimson Prince was never like this, not even to his friends and family, not even to Cardinal George.

"C-Close my eyes?" George said in confusion. "W-Why? Why do you want me to—"

"Just do it," The Crimson Prince demanded. Not wanting to oppose his orders, George followed and slowly closed his eyes. Masaki would move his back and look at George's face and stared at his sealed lips.

 _"I'm sorry, Miyuki Shiba, but I can't love you ever again,"_ It was time. Masaki placed his right hand on George's lips, slowly opening it as wide as a small hole. He moved his face closer and closer until his face was very close.

 _"But….but Masaki, I thought you wanted Miyuki Shiba to be with you. I understand you can't love her again because of your loss against her brother, but…why me? Why did you pick me instead of—"_ George's thoughts were cut off when he felt his lips connect to another. He wanted to resist the lips and let go, but every second, he felt his arms and legs numb as the longer it gets, the less he resists and the longer the lips connect to his, the more he accepts it. This was also his very first lip to lip he has ever felt in his life and it was taken by his best friend. The lips were soft and tasted like crimson, which were good enough for a lady to fall in love with the Crimson Prince easily. He felt the lips move forward, pushing him a little and responded with a small push as well. George would let go of the connection and felt his tongue sticking out and saliva dripping from his mouth. _"I-I see…..you wanted me more than you wanted her….she may be alive, but you picked me…and you picked me because you are….my one and only commander. I will do anything to serve you. Even when our time passes, I will always be there with you, beside you, in front of you, and I will always be with you…..forever."_

"You can open them now," Masaki said lightly. The Cardinal discoverer would open his eyes in happiness. In front of him was the Crimson Prince again, but this time, in an unbuttoned Third High polo. He removed his polo, letting the cloth fabric touch the couch and then his shirt and threw it, landing at the coffee table and revealing more of his white skin and his abs. Masaki would move forward and slowly make George lie down the couch.

He placed a hand through George's shirt, touching his soft, fleshy stomach causing him to make a soft moan from the feeling. Masaki removed the green shirt, throwing on the floor, revealing more of George's upper body. The Crimson Prince moved his right hand to his friend's left nipple and moved it around like a woman's breast.

"Ah…..M-Masaki…." George moaned, blushing wildly as the blood circulated around his body faster. He wanted to resist again, but can't because of the pleasure from his left. The more Masaki moved his nipple, the louder his moan and faster George's blood circulates. "K-Keep going…."

Masaki smirked and moved his face to Cardinal's body, removing his left hand before licking his right nipple, making a sharp gasp come out of his mouth.

"Masaki…..again...!" He obliged and moaned loudly when he felt his right nipple get licked once again, but with his left being groped. "Ah…"

 _A_ fter 2 minutes of playing with George's body, Masaki would remove his hands and move them towards his pants, unbuckling the belt. As he was unbuckling his belt, he felt a very strong presence in his pants. He looked at George's pants and noticed something twitching, giving him a smirk. After removing his belt, he tried to unbuckle George's belt, but was stopped when George placed his hand on Masaki's arm.

"A-Are you sure about this? Your sisters and mother will see us in these," He said and Masaki turned his head towards the door. He knew this was bad idea since that door is the only way to get in and get out of the house and if his family sees them like this, George will either get kicked out of the house and never come back or Masaki will be removed from the Ichijou family or worse, both.

"You're right, we shouldn't be doing it here, and we have 55 minutes left until they return," The Crimson Prince agreed and grabbed the clothing scattered around them before lifting up George in a princess like manner.

"H-Hey! P-Put me down! I can walk!" George said as his cheeks get redder and redder. "Masaki! Put me down!"

"You're no fun," Masaki pouted and placed his friend down to his feet. "However, since you disobeyed one of my orders, I'm going to have to punish you, Kichijouji."

"Masaki! Don't call me that!" George blushed from the name.

"What did I say about my name?" He responded.

The Crimson Prince and Cardinal discoverer set foot to the second floor, taking one step after another to head to the very top. After reaching the top, a small, empty hallway good enough to scare prank someone was in front of them. To their right were 2 doors, the one nearest to them was decorated with flowers and the farthest was decorated with more flowers and hearts and a staircase taking them to the third floor, likely to take them to the room of Masaki's parents and helipad while to their left was Masaki's room and 2 other doors, one taking them to the bathroom and the other taking them to George's room at the half end of the hallway.

"What do you mean?" George asked as he stepped inside Masaki's room with his friend in front. He inspected the room, to his left was a desk full of equipment and books related to Third High, to his right is a closed closet full of clothes, and his front was a bed to the left and a window in front. He was not so amazed by the room before turning his head back to close the door. "Masaki, what punishment do you me—"

He was cut off when he got shoved to the wall, his exposed back leaning the wall feeling the coldness in the room and his wrists both restrained and beside his face. He tried to let go, but the enormous strength was too much for him. He looked up and saw Masaki with both hands holding his wrists while his teal eyes are staring down to George's soul and to his red eyes.

George would open his mouth to speak, but moved his eyes to Masaki's lips, it was open and drooling of their pleasure.

"This is your punishment, officer," Masaki would moved himself forward, his head at George's neck. He smirked and bit his friend's neck.

"M-Masaki! T-That hurts!" George moaned from the feeling, but the Crimson Prince decided to ignore it, making him bite his neck even more. He felt his wrists fall down, allowing him to move his wrists freely. As he endlessly bites his partner's neck, Masaki moved his left hand and touched George's cheek while the other dug down his pants, unbuckling the belt and put his hand inside George's pants before touching his member.

"Again!" The Cardinal discoverer made a sharp gasp, blushing even harder and giving Masaki a huge smirk on his face as he touches his member, making a loud moan of pleasure come out of George's moaning mouth. "Masaki! K-Keep going!"

"Do not call me Masaki, call me your Commander," The Crimson Prince demanded as he moved his hands faster.

"Ah! R-Roger that, Commander!" Cardinal moaned out loud, loud enough to be heard at the hallway.

Seconds later after groping, Masaki moved his head and stared his partner eye to eye. He moved close and kissed him in the lips, to which George accepted.

"Is my punishment over yet, Commander?" George asked with a smile.

"No, that was only the beginning, we were just getting started," The Crimson Prince lifted his friend up and threw him at his bed, making soft thuds and the pillows bounce. Masaki approached the bed and lied down on top of his partner and kissed him on the neck causing him to moan.

"Ah….s-stop with the neck, please…." George moved his hands and removed Masaki's pants, revealing a pair of dark red boxers with his erection exposed. In retaliation, the Crimson Prince moved his hands and unzipped his friend's pants as well, pulling it down and revealing a pair of dark violet shorts, having the same erection as well. Smirking once again, Masaki slowly pulled down George's shorts, revealing his entire body and his erected member. He moved his head towards to tip, kissing it, making George blush. "W-What are you doing?"

"Don't worry, you will get yours later," He wanted to know what he meant, but stopped thinking when he felt more pleasure than before between his legs, making him moan loudly than his neck kisses and bites.

"Ahhhh! Ma—Commander!" George closed his eyes in pleasure and engulfed his head and clenched the bed as his member is being sucked by his friend's hot, crimson, and attractive mouth. He didn't want him to stop sucking, he wanted him to keep going until the end.

As Masaki bobbed his head up and down with his mouth open, George started feeling a climax coming from his member. He tried to look down, but the pleasure was too strong and can't move himself, so he had to warn his partner.

"Commander! I'm….I'm coming!" He warned, but the Crimson Prince ignored and sucked further deep down.

"Ahh!" George screamed and clenched the bed sheets harder as he climaxed his liquid onto Masaki's mouth.

It was no surprise for the Crimson Prince for he either had masturbated before or he was too focused on making love to his partner. He thought for a moment on what to do with the liquid inside his mouth, he moved his tongue and made him smile. He swallowed the salty coat.

George felt his face burn red, he saw his best friend swallow his coat. "Why?"

"I wanted to know how it tasted like," Masaki said and switched positions with George with him on the top and the Prince on the bottom. "Now, it's your turn to taste it. Suck it."

"Permission granted….Commander," George obeyed, moving his head down to Masaki's lower body, he pulled down the boxers and revealed the Prince's bulge. He looked at it with his eyes wide as he has never seen a member so big before compared to his. After a few seconds, he opened his mouth and started bobbing his head as Masaki clenches the bed and feels large waves of pleasure through his legs.

"Y-You're good at this!" He complemented as his legs move up and down from George's job. However, even though it's been a few seconds since it started, Masaki felt a climax from his member. Compared to George's climax, Masaki lasted less, but didn't care and let Cardinal do his love job. "I-I think I'm coming."

Just like last time, George ignored his Commander's orders and continued moving up and down.

"Ah!" A scream of pleasure came out of Masaki's mouth as his climaxed has reached its peak, shooting out white, sticky liquid onto George's mouth.

No scream or gasp was heard from Cardinal, he looked at Masaki's member for a second before licking his chops with his tongue. He smiled and swallowed the sticky liquid inside him, to which the Prince smiled back.

"Good job, but that was—" Masaki was cut off when George jolted with their positions changed. George spread his legs wide and looked to his left in embarrassment.

"P-Put it in me, Commander," He said and looked up to Masaki, who smiled and fixed himself to get into position, placing his hands on George's waist and the tip of his friend's member touch the hole of his ass. "Do it!"

Masaki obeyed and thrust in an instant, making George scream so loud, that it can be heard outside. The Prince moved his member up and down again.

"Ah! Commander!" George screamed at the top of his lungs as the member sends huge waves of pleasure and love on his ass, making Masaki groan and thrust even faster. "Don't stop!"

The Crimson Prince moved one of his hands and placed it on George's left nipple and moved it around, making the moans even louder. As his member thursted in and out, digging deeper. He felt George's walls tight around and the more he goes in and out, the more out of control George's body gets and follows the rhythm.

"Please! Go deeper!" Masaki thrust even deeper, reaching an unknown spot that made George scream. Unknown what caused this, he thrusted again, making his friend scream again. Smiling, he thrusted even faster and hit the spot as many times he can, sending screams and moans from George's lungs. During the thrusting, he felt walls tighten around his member and a climax. "I'm coming! Do it inside!"

Obliged, he moved up and down before making one final thrust, jetting out his ooze inside George, who moaned loudly again. After 4 or 5 times his ooze came out, Masaki pulled his member and collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily with George, also breathing heavily and placed his head on his chest.

"How long have you loved me, Commander?" He asked as he looked up to his Commander's teal eyes.

"Ever since I lost actually," Masaki replied and moved his right arm on Cardinal's back head.

"But why me? Why did you go for me instead of her?" George felt tears coming down his eyes, but were wiped off when Masaki placed his left thumb on the right eye.

"Ever since my loss, I can't love her again and decided to move on without her, but when you lost your parents, I felt that you deserve more than her. You've been with me for 4 years and I have never done anything well deserving with you. During Scorched Halloween, I was very worried about you as well, I wanted to check on you during those days, but my father wouldn't let me, and here we are," Masaki said straightforward with a smile. He moved his head closer and connected his lips to George's. "No matter if one of our time passes, no matter the pain and the suffering, I will always be there with you forever."

Smiling, George buried his head on Masaki's chest.

"I love you, Commander," He said and closed his eyes.

"You can cut the Commander," Masaki and George giggled.

"Very well then. I love you, Masaki."

"I love you too, Kichijouji," After that, the duo closed their eyes and drifted themselves to sleep.

 **12:05am**

 **Ichijou Residence**

"Onii-chan, we're home!" Akane shouted as she walked around the living room with her sleeping younger sister carried by her mother. "Onii-chan?"

Akane searched around the living room and kitchen and found no Masaki or George. She turned her head to her mother, who was also thinking the same thing.

"Where are they?" Her mother said and approached the living room. The TV was off and one of the couches tilted. She raised an eyebrow and turned her head to the stairs. "Masaki! Are you there?" No response was heard from the second floor. She turned her head again to Akane. "Akane, can you go upstairs and search for Masaki and George?"

"Yes, mother!" Akane obeyed and slowly walked upstairs like she's on a mission. "This is unusual for Onii-chan…."

She successfully walked upstairs and turned her head to her left to Masaki's room. She slowly opened the door that made a small creek, giving her a small view of the entire room. However, due to the darkness in the room, she opened the door open wide and saw what cannot be unseen.

It was Masaki and George, sleeping together in the same bed, eyes closed and chests breathing, they were wearing nothing at the upper body, but Akane felt that they could be naked one hundred percent. She felt blood trickle down her nose before turning her head to the stairs.

"Mom! Onii-chan and George are naked!" She shouted out.

"What!?"

 **Well, that's about it for the Masaki and George fanfic. If I got any errors, type it out and I'll try to review. Criticism is open and give me your full honesty.**

 **Very rare shipping, ain't it?**

 **But as always, thanks for reading.**

 **I'm going to hell for this.**


End file.
